Night sky
by Darth Krande
Summary: Collateral songfic to Wolf by the Ears, a "Mature-only" fiction. I follow the plot and the impression, but not the style of the original story. Takes place at the end of chapter 5. Don't worry they won't sing.


Night sky

A collateral songfic for the fifth chapter („Night") of Thornwitch's M-rated TFA fanfic „Wolf by the Ears ". Lyrics by Alphaville. Original fic can be found here: .net/s/6993918/1/Wolf_By_the_Ears

Megatron was eager to ignore the fact that the young Prime was still awake. The newly activated coding, however, surfaced immediately after he powered down his CPU, and as the conscious control faded away, the slave programming got so strong that it eventually woke him from the much-needed recharge. He stared at the ceiling of the elegant room and silently cursed at the quintesson who invented the whole coding. He hoped that the five-faced scum died a long and painful death.

But he also knew from a long life's experience that cursing itself doesn't solve anything for him. He needed a temporary solution for this immediate problem. He had to find a way to play along, for now. _Let's__ dance__ in __style, __let's__ dance __for__ a __while_ he thought. He marched out of the berthroom, wondering where his unwanted Autobot flatmate might have been.

His gaze fell on the city lights, the wonderous night view on his home planet. Despite all that happened to him, it still felt good to be here. There were Decepticon warships cruising in space, and Decepticon fortresses in the most remote corners of the known galaxy, but his ultimate goal would have been coming home. There! He was brought back. By the mech who should have killed him.

To his little surprise, said mech was sitting just a few metrics from him, taking in the same view. Something in his fine-tuned spark suggested that he joined his master, and he was too tired to resist for now. He was careful to keep a safe distance, though. _Heaven__ can__ wait,__ we're__ only__ watching__ the __skies._

From this angle, the little Autobot didn't seem to be that fearsome. Megatron looked at him, _hoping__ for __the __best __but__ expecting __the__ worst._ The Prime was deep in his thoughts, and Megatron would've bet he was thinking of something he had recently lost. Most likely, on that mudball planet. And whatever the mechling lost, he lost it to Megatron. Will he catch retribution, he wondered. _Are__ you __going __to__ drop__ the __bomb__ or__ not?_ The mech turned to his newly aquired pawn, but didn't show any other reaction. There was only sadness... more exactly, grief. He must have been remembering that Autobot cyber-ninja who made himself the dead hero of Detroit.  
><em>Let<em>_ us__ die __young__ or__ let __us __live__ forever._

Prime turned away from him, back to the dark sky. Megatron remembered the time when he had fought for the freedom of this planet. And they had won. And then, they had lost. They had won Cybertron's freedom, and had lost that of their own. Then, after a long and scoreless civil war, the Decepticons were free to leave and never come back. _We__ don't__ have__ the__ power __but__ we__ never__ say__ never._

He gave the blighter Autobot a judging look. _Sitting__ in__ a__ sandpit,__ life __is__ a __short__ trip._ And even this youngling had already lost a subordinate he valued and relied on. _The __music's__ for __the __sad__ men_, he nodded.

Mildly, he wondered how the Autobots accepted the overall cost of their final victory. Those few unexperienced bots surely hadn't expected it to be this dirty. _Can __you__ imagine__ when__ this __race__ is __won,__ turn __our__ golden__ faces__ into__ the__ sun?_ He couldn't help his sarcasm. _Praising __our __leaders __we're__ getting__ in__ tune._ He remembered that slagpiece Xaaron and the rest of the Council_.__The __music's__ played __by__ the __madmen._

He registered the Autobot's disgusted grin, and it made him feel sick. His _forever_ _young_ master had reacted to his unspoken thoughts? Primus, please no... _I__ want__ to __be__ forever__ young._

His so-called master flinched as a telltale sign of him feeling the Decepticon Leader's rage and disgust. He even seemed to be scared of him, for a nanosec. Good. _Do__ you__ really__ want__ to __live __forever,__ forever__ and__ ever?_

Unbeknownst to him, Optimus was trying to guess what Prowl would have said to him in this overly awkward situation. He was being forced to share an apartment with the Decepticon warlord! Only a few months ago, they shared the same planet and even that turned out to be catastrophic. Several times.

But Prowl would have said something phylosophical. Maybe something like „_some__ are__ like__ water, __some__ are__ like __the__ heat_". The other cyberninja, Jazz, would have put it as „_some__ are__ a__ melody __and__ some __are__ the __beat_". Either versions sounded pathetic to him at the moment.

Beside him, Megatron was in a fret. If the sparkbond kept strengthening at this rate, he would soon be able to read the little Prime's thoughts. He would have prefered being killed on the spot. The fool thought he granted Megatron mercy? Wrong. He was granted a chance for revenge.

Autobots. _Sooner __or__ later__ they __all__ will__ be__ gone._ Including this one. Unlike those old morons in the Council, this mechling was almost respectable with his naivety. _Why__ don't__ they__ stay__ young_?

He looked at the once-unknown bridgebuilder without any respect. _It's__ so__ hard __to__ get __old__ without__ a__ cause_. The Prime felt rather uncomfortable under his piercing gaze. The Autobot knew he was seething.

He had to get rid of his master, whatever it may cost to his already scarred spark. In fact, he should have got rid of the mechling before he would do more damage to him. Silently, Megatron wondered if any miracle would save him before the bond gets complete and his dark blue spark gets addicted to the Autobot because of that fragged programming. _I__ don't__ want __to__ perish __like__ a __fading__ horse._

Optimus looked at him again, and gave a reassuring, distant smile. Megatron hid his fears behind his usual seething, but he was sure his spark still gave him away. He didn't want that!

Yet, the smile of his Autobot was so innocent, so harmless. _Youth __is __like__ diamonds __in __the__ sun_, _and_ he couldn't filter another Earthling cliche from his CPU:_ diamonds__ are __forever._

Wonderful perspectives, really. He would have prefered the Prime was at least older when they first met. Things would have been easier, he mused. _So__ many__ adventures__ couldn't__ happen __today._

A few steps away, the mechling was wondering if he would be able to pull that „captured enemy being treated honorably" idea. Would the Decepticon be able to cope with the concept, or had he lost the ability to peacefully co-exist with another being? _So__ many__ songs__ we__ forgot__ to__ play_, he sighed.

His Decepticon gave him another judging look (which was possibly meant to disguise his valid concern for his spark integrity) and he rapidly turned away. This had increased the war machine's irritation. _So__ many __dreams__ are__ swinging __out__ of__ the__ blue._ He would have preferred a plan to set the Council on fire, even if he wouldn't have been able to participate in such action.

He cherished these plans, nevertheless. _We__ let__ them__ come__ true._


End file.
